Fluffy's Adventure
by Sephyroth
Summary: A simple story about a cat named Fluffy and his cave adventures.


**Fluffy's Adventure**

**_Author's note: _**_Please note that this is a story that I wrote when I was only 7 or 8 years old so the grammar and spelling will be poor and the plot will be simple. I did not revise it because I wanted to keep the original story._

One day a cat named Fluffy went to a cave. After a while, Fluffy saw that the cave splitted into 3 directions. Fluffy decided to go to the tunnle to the left. After a while, Fluffy noticed a smaller tunnle. Beyond the tunnle was a big room. And in the center of the room was tree that had cat food growing on it. Fluffy decided to pick some food. And while he was picking cat food off of the tree, he noticed a smaller tunnle. When he got closer to it, he saw that it was too small for him to go through. And next to the tunnle Fluffy noticed a button and pushed it. The tunnle suddently got wider. At the end of the tunnle Fluffy saw a big room with four doors and four levers. When Fluffy pulled the first lever, a sign popped up. The sign said: "Go to the door with number that has the number 4 on it". After about 4 hours of walking, Fluffy saw something shiny on the ground. It was crystal with three points. In front of the crystal was a door with three holes in it. Fluffy put the 3 point crystal in the 3 holes and door opened.

Beyond the door was a pool of lava and a pool of water. Just then, a sign popped up. The sign said: "Find a panel and type in 65749504 and push enter. After that dive in the water and find a key". After Fluffy got the key, he saw a door. Fluffy used the key to open the door. Beyond the door was a lever. Fluffy pulled it and pool water and the pool of lava switched places. Just then, another sign popped up. The sign said: "Dive into the water and swim through an underwater passage and pull a lever. When Fluffy did this the water drained. There was a sudden flash of light and Fluffy found himself in a cave-type place. Fluffy looked down and saw some fish bones. Suddenly the bones came to life and chased Fluffy. Suddenly a crack opened between Fluffy and the Bones. Fluffy soon ran into a dead end. He looked down into the crack. He saw some stairs leading down deep into the crack. Fluffy soon found himself in a place with lots of little volcanoes. Just then, a sign popped up. The sign read: "Watch the timing of each volcano. Take great caution"! Fluffy decided that he would cross by going along the sides of the volcanoes. Sure enough, it worked.

Up ahead was a dark room. After about 2 minutes of stumbling in the dark Fluffy found himself sliding. When he finally stopped sliding, he found himself in a long skinny room with a river of lava going through the center of it. Then suddenly, he heard footsteps coming from both sides of him. When Fluffy turned his head from side to side, he saw dogs coming from either side of him. Just then, Fluffy noticed some stepping stones leading across the river of lava. When jumped onto the first stepping stone, the dogs bumped into each other. When Fluffy crossed the river of lava, he saw a door that required a key. Then Fluffy saw a tunnle. When Fluffy entered the tunnle, five dogs started to chase him. Then Fluffy saw a crack in the ground. At the last second he jumped and made it. Something sparkled on the ground. It was the key. By the time he got the key, the dogs have made it across the crack in the ground. Fluffy zoomed past the dogs and jumped back across the crack just as it got wider. The dogs were stranded on the other side. Fluffy headed back to the door and opened it. Beyond the door was some stairs leading down.

At the bottom of the stair, Fluffy saw a slide made of ice leading upward. Next to him Fluffy saw another tree with cat food on it. Fluffy at one piece of the cat food and suddenly felt very energized. He zoomed up the slide before he even knew it. Next to him, Fluffy saw a button and pushed it. A door had opened at the bottom of the slide. Behind the door was a dark cave. After a while Fluffy came to a bright room with a pool of water in the center of it. When Fluffy was about to dive into the water, the water drained and he landed on what looked like a jiant blue diamond. Suddenly the blue diamond tipped over and fell. A calico cat jumped out from under the blue diamond. When Fluffy went over to the cat, the cat popped and disappeared. Fluffy soon discovered that the cat was only a balloon. Just then a door opened in front of Fluffy.

Behind the door was pool lava and pool lava. In the pool of water Fluffy saw a key. When Fluffy climbed out the water with the key, he saw a button and pushed it. The pool of water and the pool of lava switched places. In the pool of water, Fluffy saw another key. When Fluffy got both keys, he saw a door that had two locks. Behind the door Fluffy saw the same room with four doors and four levers. Fluffy pulled the second lever and door number 2 opened. As soon as Fluffy went through the door, 10 dogs started to chase him. When Fluffy and the dogs were 10 feet apart, a 5 foot wide crack splitted between them. When Fluffy look into the crack he saw some stairs.

Down in the crack Fluffy saw lots of lava. About eighteen inches away from Fluffy was a small platform. Right when jumped onto the platform, a sign popped up. The sign said: "Dive into the water". When Fluffy turned around the lava turned into water. Fluffy dove into the water a swam through an underwater passage. When the tunnle finally ended Fluffy saw a place to climb out of the water. Something suddenly sparkled on the ground. It was a gold key. When Fluffy picked up the key, 7 dogs started to chase him. After about one minute, Fluffy saw a slide. He slid down. When he stopped slidding he landed on the same platform that jumped on that turned the lava into water. When Fluffy landed on the platform, the water turned back into lava.

Next to him, Fluffy saw a door. He tried the gold key. It worked. Beyond the door was some steps leading up. At the top of the stairs Fluffy saw two levers. When he pulled one, a sign popped up. The sign read: "Go back to the big pool of lava". When he got there, he saw that there was a pool of water and a pool of lava. Then another sign popped up. The sign said: "Go back to the room with the two levers and pull the other lever. Fluffy did so and when he got back to the pool of water and lava he saw that the pool of water had turned to ice. When Fluffy stepped on the ice, the ice broke. Just then, a sign popped up. The sign said: "Jump into the crack". Fluffy landed on a hard surface. He followed the cave to a dead end with ladder leading up. Just then, a rock hit Fluffy's head. Fluffy looked up and saw a small dog throwing rocks at him. Fluffy climbed to the top of the ladder and scared the dog away. Up ahead, Fluffy saw a slide. At the bottom of the slide, Fluffy saw a huge pool of lava. When he got close to the lava, the lava turned into water. When Fluffy was about to dive into the water, the water turned into ice. Fluffy landed head first onto the ice. The ice cracked and Fluffy fell into the crack.

Fluffy landed on an orange diamond. The orange diamond tipped over and fell. A calico cat jumped out from under the orange diamond. The calico cat jumped onto Fluffy's back and made him run. After a while Fluffy shook off the calico cat. After a while, Fluffy turned around and saw that the calico cat had turned into a BIG dog. The dog was so big that he the cave even wider. The dog chased Fluffy into a tunnle that was too small for a dog his size to go through. After a while, Fluffy saw a large pool of lava with stepping stones going across it. Before Fluffy could jump onto the first stepping stone, a sign popped up. The sign read: "Do not stay on a stepping stone for more than 10 seconds"!

When Fluffy got to the other side of the pool of lava, he saw a door. When Fluffy looked back at the pool of lava he saw a huge rock sticking out. When he got closer he saw that it was a tunnle leading down. When Fluffy got to the bottom of the tunnle, 10 dogs started to chase him. When the dogs and Fluffy were 15 feet apart, a ten foot wide crack splitted between them. Lava came out of the crack and chased Fluffy. In about one minute Fluffy saw stairs leading up. In the middle of the stairs Fluffy picked up a gold key. When Fluffy got back to where he was, the lava rose as high as the door to open. Behind the door was two frozen pools of water. And in the pool to the left, Fluffy saw a key stuck in the ice. Fluffy jumped up and down on the ice so it would break. The ice broke and the key fell. Fluffy jumped into the crack and landed on a blue diamond.

When the blue diamond fell, two calico cats jump out and jumped onto Fluffy's back and made him run. After about one minute, Fluffy turned around to get the key. After about one minute Fluffy shook off the calico cats. After a while Fluffy saw some stairs leading up. At the top of the stairs Fluffy saw the same room with two pools of frozen water. Then Fluffy saw a door. He used the key to open the door. When the door opened 2 dogs came out. Fluffy jumped and dogs went underneath him.

After a while Fluffy saw a slide made of rock.When he was half way down the slide he saw spikes. Fluffy jumped at the last second. At the bottom of the slide, Fluffy saw a pool of water. When Fluffy got closer to the water, a scary-looking dog fish jumped out and scared Fluffy so bad that he turned pale white. When he calmed down he a button next to him and pushed it. The water froze. When he was half way across the ice, he stuck his tongue at the scary dog fish. On the other side of the ice, Fluffy saw a key and a door.

Behind the door was a large room that looked like a valley. As soon as Fluffy entered he heard a loud rumbling. Boulders were rolling towards him. Fluffy dashed across the valley and made it in one piece. Thre was a sudden rumbling. Fluffy looked back and saw water rushing at him. Fluffy knew he couldn't outrun the water. Just then, Fluffy saw a button next to him and pushed it. A door closed and blocked the water. Up ahead the cave grew dark. Suddenly Fluffy found himself falling. He landed on a cold hard surface. When Fluffy looked around he saw that he was on a rock that was surrounded by lava. The rock began to sink. Then Fluffy saw a button underneath him and pushed it.Water poured on top of the lava. The room grew cold and the water froze. Fluffy jumped onto the ice and slid across to the other side. Just then, Fluffy heard barking. It was coming from above him. When looked up he saw a dog floating above his head. Fluffy ran so fast that the the ground caught on fire. When Fluffy looked back, he saw that the dog was still following him. Up ahead Fluffy saw a line of tall rocks. Each rock higher than the previous one. Fluffy rushed up each rock and made it with no problem. The dog was stranded on the other side.

At the end of the line of tall rocks, Fluffy saw a cave. When he looked up he saw another dog and ran so fast that the ground caught on fire. When Fluffy looked back, he saw that the dog had turned into a BIG dog. After a while Fluffy saw a tunnle that was too small for the dog to go through. At the end of the small tunnle, Fluffy saw the same room with four doors and four levers. When Fluffy pulled the third lever, door # 3 opened. Behind the door Fluffy saw a cave. At the end of the cave Fluffy saw a slide. At the bottom of the slide, Fluffy saw CatTown. Fluffy told his friends (which were Fluffy # 2, Pepper, Me Me, Waffles, Toaster, Salt, Saltius, Persianair, Meowth, and Persian) about his aventures. The next day Fluffy decided to take his friends with him to the cave.

This time the cats went to the middle tunnle. After a while 20 dogs started to chase the cats. The cave soon splitted into 2 directions. Six cats went one way and the other five went the other way. One group of cats lost the dogs by turning left and right to confuse the dogs. The other group of cats did the same thing to lose the dogs. One group of cats found their old friend Cattess. The of cats came to a dead end. The cave continued thirty feet above them. It took a total of 20 minutes for every cat to climb up. Suddenly, both groups of cats met each other in a big room with five levers. One cat pulled a lever and door opened in front of them.

Behind the door was a frozen pool of water, a pool of water, and pool of lava. When Fluffy # 2 stepped on the ice, the ice turned into cat food and the cats ate all day. When the cats stepped off of the cat food, the cat food turned into water and the cats drank all night. The next day the cats looked at the pool of lava. After a while, the cats got tired of looking at lava. The cats decided to continue on. Several cats thought that they had missed an important clue. After a while the cats were back at the pool of lava examining it closer than ever.When the cats got close to the lava, the lava turned into ice. The cats jumped up and down on the ice, and finally the ice broke. Down in the shallow crack was a ring of keys with ten keys on it.

After the cats climbed out of the crack in the ice, the ice turned back into lava. Up ahead, the cats saw a slide made of ice. The cats used their claws so they wouldn't slip on the ice. When the cats were half way to the top, they looked down and saw that the room looked different. When they looked around, they saw that the walls were covered with pictures of scary dog fish. The pictures scared the cats so bad that the cats jumped up and turned pale white. When the cats calmed down, they started to say mean things about the pictures of scary dog fish. The pictures of scary dog fish got angry and came to life. The room filled with water. The cats swam to the surface and climbed up on the ice. The cats stuck their tongues at the dog fish. After a while the cave turned into a jungle. Just then a monkey chased the cats to a BIG house. In the BIG house the cats lost the monkey. And in the center of the house was a jiant bone.

The jiant bone had a tunnle in it. The cats slid down a slide and found themselves in a dark tunnle. The cats were scared and felt sick because they saw dogs eating yucky food. The cats turned half green and half white. After a while, the cats saw a tunnle that had light. Then they saw a dark tunnle. The cats decided to vote on which way to go. Seven cats voted to go to the tunnle with light and the other five voted to go to the dark tunnle. When the cats entered the tunnle with light they saw a deep dark canyon. On the other side of the canyon was tunnle leading outside. Just looking down into the canyon scared the cats so bad they jumped up and turned pale white. The cats soon found a path that lead down into the canyon. After a while, the cats spotted a dim tunnle. Up ahead the cats saw ice that was only half an inch thick. The cats refused to go across the ice. The ground behind the cats started to break. The cats jumped onto the ice and fell.

As it turned out the cats landed on a cold hard surface. The cats found themselves on a rock that was surrounded by lava. On the rock, one cat saw a button and pushed it. A layer of water formed on top of the lava and the room grew cold. The water froze and lava turned into rock. When the cats stepped on the ice, one cat accidently stepped on the button and pushed it again. The ice started to sink. Lava was underneath the ice. The ice cooled the lava, and the lava turned into hot water. The cats soon saw scary dog fish swimming under the ice. When the ice was only three inches thick, the cats turned pale white and slid around in panick. Soon the ice was only one inch thick. The ice started to crack.

The cats fell into the water. The cats found a place to climb out of the water. When they were out of the water, the water drained until it was only ten inches deep. The cats soon discovered the scary dog fish were made of paper. One cat noticed a door behind them. Behind the door was a pool of lava and a door. The cats remembered that they still had the ring of keys. The cats tried one key and it did not fit. Another cat noticed that each time a key did not fit the lava would rise. The cat with the ring of keys looked at one of the keys and looked above the door and saw the same shape that was on the key he was holding. The cat put the key in the lock and the door opened.

Behind the door was another jiant bone. There was a sudden blinding light and cats found themselves in a place full of houses. When one of cats knocked on a door, a strange black striped orange cat opened the door. The cat's name was Garfield. Behind Garfield was a skinny yellow door with one big black spot whose name was Odie. There was another sudden flash of light. After the flash Garfield, Odie, and the cats were inside the jiant bone. Odie called these tunnles "Secret Tunnles". Suddenly, Garfield turned into a dog. Garfield and Odie both started to chase the cats.

After a while the cats lost Garfield and Odie. The cats decided to make confusing footprints that went sideways and backwards. The reason for this was because they wanted to confused Garfield and Odie. Just after the cats made their footprints and left, Garfield and Odie were there. Then Garfield saw footprints. Some of the footprints were backwards and sideways. After a while the cats saw another flash of light and the cats were in a cave. And the cave the cats saw an equation that looked like this: 5 + 5 ? The Cats answered 11. Spoons came toward the cats and stuffed yucky food into their mouths. The cats were immediately sick and threw up. Meanwhile, Garfield and Odie were walking through the secret tunnles and Garfield suddenly changed back. And while they were walking, some dogs came up to them and questioned them about the other cats. Garfield and Odie did not know anything about the cats. The dogs got angry and stuffed yucky food into Garfield and Odie's mouths. Garfield and Odie threw up all over the dogs. The dogs were so angry that they threw Garfield and Odie out.

The cats decided to answer 10 and it worked. The wall in front of them opened like a door. Up ahead was some stairs. At the bottom of the stairs the cats saw a package of cat food. Before they could even touch it a sign popped up. The sign said: "Don't eat the cat food". At the top of the stairs the cats saw yucky food coming toward them. To the right one cat saw a button and pushed it. The yucky food turned into water. As for Garfield and Odie, they saw another flash. At the end of the flash Garfield, Odie, and cats appeared in a jiant bone. The jiant bone was full of bats. The bats scared the cats. It did not scare Garfield and Odie. The cats turned pale white.

When the cats turned around, they saw Garfield and Odie pulling off their faces. Garfield and Odie were actually the Chocolate Dog and Spike. The cats turned pale white. Suddenly, the bats, the Chocolate Dog, and Spike disappeared. Suddenly, the cats appeared in the same room with the flooding water. The cats dashed down the stairs and jumped into a hole. One cat saw a button. When the cat pushed the button a door closed and blocked the water. Suddenly, the cats saw another flash. The cat appeared in front of a cave. This time the cats went to the tunnle to the right. When Fluffy ate a piece of cat food he turned green and stuffed moss into his mouth and soon felt better.

After a while the cats came to thin ice. When the cats looked back they saw dogs. When the dogs got really close the cats jumped over the dogs. The dogs slid across the ice. The ice broke after the last dog got across. When the cats looked down they saw a one foot by one foot patch of water and the rest was lava. The cats refused to jump down but the ground behind the cats started to break. The cats jumped and landed in the water. The cats were in an underwater cave. When the cats climbed out of the water they saw the dogs and bats. The cats turned pale white.

The cats jumped back into the water. Once cat discovered a button. When the cat pushed the button, the water drained and a sign popped up. The sign said: "Go to the dogs and bats". The cats started to scratch the dogs and bats and found out that the dogs and bats were made of paper. When the cats looked and the cat food, they saw labels. One label said: "Big cat". When one cat ate that piece of cat food, he grew 100 times his normal size. The cat grew so big that he broke the roof of the cave. When the cats looked up at the broken roof they saw water dripping down. The cat broke some more of the roof and all the water came down. The smaller cats climb up the big cat. When all of the cats climbed up something blew sand in their faces.

After the cats wiped the sand out of their eyes, they something that scared them. The cats saw huge dogs. The dogs were the ones who blew the sand. The dogs were mechanical. Then, the cats saw a portal. When the cats got through the portal, they were on a beach. The cats wanted to get water from the ocean, but there were crabs and lobsters guarding the water. The cats threw sand at the crabs and lobsters and got a bucket of water and went back to the portal. The cats appeared in a jungle. The cats heard and roar. It was the roar of a brontasaurus. The cats ran to a huge lake, but it was not the lake it was the beginning of the Atlantic Ocean.

Suddenly, the cats felt an earthquak. The cats knew that the island was going to sink. Suddenly, there was a huge wave. The cats ran one mile. The cats saw a Stegasaurus. The cats jumped onto the Stegosaurus's tail. The Stegasaurus swung the cats into the portal the cats had been searching for. The cats appeared exactly where the dogs were. The cats dumped water on the dogs and there was a big zap of electricity. The dogs were only robots. The cats felt very hot. Suddenly, ants swarmed around the cats and ate their fur. The cats felt cooler without their fur. Suddenly, everything went blank.

The cats appeared on a race track in race car. The announcer announced that the first car to cross the finish line would win a million dollar gold nugget. In five seconds the race started. The cats started off going at 70 m.p.h. The other racers thought that the cats were Sphynx cats because they had no fur. The finish line was only 100 feet away. The cats came in second place. The cats won a thousand dollar silver nugget. Suddenly everything went blank again. The cats appeared in a forest. The cats discovered that the thousand dollar silver nugget was gone. The cats got so angry that their heads turned red. One cat backed into a tree and tree caught on fire. The fire chased the cats.

The cats ran to a river, but the river had oil in it. The fire floated on top of the water. The cats swam to an underwater cave and found a place to climb out of the water. The cats came up to a door. Behind the door was a dark tunnle. Suddenly, the cats fell. The cats grabbed onto a ledge. At the top of the ledge the cats saw Garfield and Odie. The cats ran screaming in different directions. On cat ran into a door with many locks on it. Before the cat could take a closer look at the door, his friends called him. His friends said that Garfield and Odie were really statues. When a cat got close to the statues, he heard something.

The cats pushed the statues and found an underwater rive. The cats soon discovered that they were walking on the walls of a water maze. Suddenly, the walls and water began to rise. The cats panicked. One cat jumped up and broke through the ceiling. The cats climbed up. When the cats looked up they saw gem on a ledge. Just then, water pushed up through the hole that cat made and made a little geyser. One cat jumped on top of the geyser and grabbed the gem. The cat also saw pie. Suddenly, a dog tried to grab the gem from the cats.

One cat threw the pie in the dogs face and ran away with the other cats. Just then, the cats saw a carving of the gem they had in a door. The cats put the gem in the carving and the door opened. Behind the door the cats saw a portal that had the words "String Adventure". The cats entered the portal. The cats knew the adventure was going to be treacherous. The cats decided to go one at a time. The cats were so scared that they went across so fast that they burned the string. While the cats were walking on the string they looked back and saw that there was fire burning the string. The cats turned pale white and ran at 3769 m.p.h. and were soon back in CatTown.

The end.


End file.
